


Like A Mothim To A Lampent

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Ash and Gou’s latest research comes with a few unexpected complications.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Like A Mothim To A Lampent

**Author's Note:**

> To Oliver.
> 
> Thank you very much for your help, pibe, and Feliz Cumpleaños, Happy Birthday, Many Happy Returns, Tanti Auguri!, Joyeux Anniversaire, С днем рождения, 誕生日おめでとう, Omedetou!  
> And so on, and so on...

“Bug-type Pokemon are attracted to a specific sort of light source” Sakuragi read aloud

Ash and Gou looked down, ashamed

“Guys, this is not an investigation, it’s just a simple theory!” The Professor put a hand under his chin, pensive “You’ve been three days looking for clues on the forest outside the Celestial Tower in Unova, what you’ve been doing all this time?”

Both boys turned around, blushing

“Oh” Sakuragi realized

“It’s just…” Ash intervened “It’s so fun researching alongside Gou… Sometimes I get carried along…”

“Oh!” The Professor repeated, louder this time

The couple had been together for four months now, everyone (literally, everyone) knew about the Alola’s Champion most recent romantic adventure. And even though Gou hated to be the center of attention, he soon found out that people were much more supportive of their relationship than he initially thought.

And well, the boys couldn’t contain themselves, so every time they could they would turn a special research into a romantic escapade. This time, however, they went too far. They made their way up to Celestial Tower at the dawn of each day, take a nap together until noon, tried to catch as many Pokemon as they could in order to complete Gou’s Pokedex and of course, spend a lot of time engaged in an activity that Ash decided to lovely name ‘smooch training’

In the end, they completely forgot about the investigation, and made up the first thing they could come up with on the way back to the Institute (not before spending another three hours ‘training’)

“We didn’t made that up though” Gou justified “We did see a lot of bug-type Pokemon following a floating light”

“A floating light? You mean a Pokemon?” Sakuragi asked

“Most probably” Gou answered

“You saw what type of Pokemon?”

Silence. Sakuragi chuckled.

“Of course you didn’t you lovebirds. Anyway, I need some results” He explained “And I think I know how to get them with your help”

Ash and Gou looked at each other, excited

“And I’ll keep you two apart, by the way”

“WHAT?”

“This is boring” Ash protested

“The fact that you’ve been saying that for the last two hours” Koharu replied “doesn’t make it less boring”

“It’s just I don’t understand why your father doesn’t want me and Gou together”

“It’s not that silly, he just want you to complete the research, that’s all”

“You mean staying here for hours and hours?” Ash said, lying against a tree

“Basically” Koharu agreed, adjusting her binoculars “Or at least until we find that mysterious light you two kept talking about”

Ash realized that, the sooner they finished this, the sooner he could be with Gou again, he took a pair of binoculars and started scooping around

Meanwhile, Gou had his eyes fixed on a Mothim

“No catching Gou” Sakuragi said “Remember our agreement, only research today”

“Why?” The boy complained

“Because Ash and you still need to learn one of the keys to be a good researcher: patience”

“Fine” Gou replied, sitting doen and starting to take notes. He looked at his watch: 6:35 PM

“Also, if that mysterious light doesn’t appear before 9:00 PM” Sakuragi said “We’ll head back to the Institute”

Gou was already thinking that would be a good thing when the Professor added:

“And return tomorrow, split in two teams again”

“Damn”

“What is with you and Gou anyway?” Koharu questioned “I know you are a couple, but since a few weeks ago you started to act like there´s nothing else in the world except you and him”

“That’s not true”

“Fine” Koharu conceded “Except you, him, and your Pokemon”

“It’s just…” Ash sighed, and Koharu looked at him, intrigued “I never felt this way with anyone, and I want to feel like this for as long as I can”

“But you’re not leaving, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“You always explain how you’ve been traveling around the world since you were 10. You’re not leaving the Institute anytime soon, right?”

“Of course not!”

“Good, because if you leave and Gou gets his heart broken I swear I will personally hunt you down, chop you off into a million pieces and serve you as ground beef with a side of cabbage, understood?”

Ash gulped, Koharu had that strange way of going from zero to a hundred in the maniacal-meter in just a few seconds…

“G-got it” He murmured

Gou couldn’t keep his eyes away from the Mothim, and the Professor noticed

“Tell me something Gou” He asked “Do you enjoy being a researcher?”

“Of course!” Gou replied happily “Sometimes it involves more work than I could ever imagine, but still, it’s something that makes me incredibly happy!”

“Not as happy as Ash, though, right?”

Gou smiled

“I guess… I would never lasted this much in the Institute without him”

“Really?”

“Ash helped me a lot during these four months, Professor. He taught me how to be a trainer, a catcher, a fighter. Basically, he taught me how to enjoy life”

Sakuragi smiled

“I’m grateful I have you two, you know?”

“Really?” Gou questioned “Aren’t you mad that we spend more time doing… you know what… instead of researching?”

“Sometimes the lack of results can become a problem” Sakuragi explained “But in all honesty, I’ve never seen a power couple like you too. When you both focus on a goal, there’s just a 100% chance that you will achieve it”

Gou blushed, and the chief researcher added:

“Still, you’ll need to focus a little bit more in the future. Promise?.”

“Promise… It’s moving, Professor!” Gou announced, getting up

“W-What?” Sakuragi said, confused

“The Mothim! Is flying away!”

“What did I tell you Gou? No…”

“No catching, I know, I know, but look!”

The Professor looked in the direction Gou was pointing. The Mothim was, in fact, flying towards a floating blue flame. He got up and started chasing the bug, with his student following him closely.

“I meant it” Koharu said out of the blue

“The part about chopping me off?”

“What I said about Gou, you idiot, he was usually this self-centered, know-it-all kid, obsessed with Mew. You’ve sparked a change in him”

“A good one?” Ash wondered

“Sometimes, other times he just follows you around and you two idiots become a magnet for problems”

“I like those times”

Koharu chuckled

“I know, Gou likes those moments too”

Before the girl could say something else, Ash got up and started to run away, she tried to sprint behind him and shouted

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Blue flame! Blue flame!”

The two groups found themselves in the middle of the forest and contemplated the scene. The blue flame was, in fact, a wild Lampent, and it has attracted quite a variety of bug type Pokemon. Venomoth, Dustox, Mothim…

Lowering his voice, Sakuragi explained that the three species shared the category of “Moth Pokemon”, the real question was why _only_ that species seemed attracted to the Lampent.

However, things took a dark turn when the bugs started to fall to the ground around Lampent, after a few seconds, only the ghost type stood floating in the place, seemingly happy with the result

“What’s going on?” Koharu asked

“Maybe we should come closer if we want to find out!” Ash suggested, taking a step forward

“Agreed!” Gou said, imitating his boyfriend’s movements

“Quiet you two!” The Professor warned “Remember that Lampents can…”

He never finished the sentence; Lampent spotted the intruders and flew straight to Ash and Gou. The last thing the couple saw before losing consciousness was a blinding blue light.

“Gou…”

“Ash, let me sleep, come on”

“Gou, wake up!”

The events of the last few seconds rushed through the boys mind and he woke up with a jump. He could hear Ash’s voice, but not see him. Everything around them was completely dark

“Where are we?” Gou said, shivering

“I have no idea”

“You don’t think we are… dead, do you?”

Gou felt Ash’s hand wrapping around his own and let out a sigh of relief

“This doesn’t feel like dead”

 _IDENTIFY YOURSELVES_ a voice shouted

“What… was that?”

_I AM A CARRIER_

“Carrier of what?”

 _SOULS. NOW IDENTIFY YOURSELVES_ the voice repeated

“I’m Ash, from Pallet Town”

“And I’m Gou, from Vermillion City”

_NAMES ARE A HUMAN CONCEPTION. I WANT TO KNOW YOUR IDENTITIES._

“I guess we are… researchers?” Gou said, unsure

Suddenly, the darkness around the couple dissipated and the boys found themselves in a blue room, with the Lampent in front of them and the entire group of bug Pokemon flying above. The ghost type approached the couple, and Gou could swear he saw a smile.

_AH, SEEKERS OF KNOWLEDGE, THIS PLEASES ME._

“Thank you, I guess?”

_HOWEVER, YOUR CURIOSITY HAVE BROUGHT YOU TO YOUR DOWNFALL_

“Downfall?” Gou muttered

“You mean we’re dead!?” Ash panicked

Lampent didn’t respond, and simply floated away

”Hey! Come back!” Gou shouted, to no avail

Ash simply sat in the ground and whispered sadly:

“Koharu was right…”

“About what?”

“I’m always causing you problems… I’m reckless…”

“It was my decision to chase the Lampent, Ash”

“It was mine to come closer to it, you just followed me”

“Well… Assuming this is the end...” Gou said softly, taking Ash’s hand “I’m glad we’re together”

“I always find a way around things, Gou, I never give up, not until the very end. But I´m afraid” Ash stopped, and Gou noticed he was about to cry “This is the very end”

“It was bound to happen I guess. Not everything can be avoided, not forever…”

“But I wanted that!” Ash said, tears escaping from his eyes “I wanted forever! I wanted a happily ever after with you Gou”

“Things end, Ash. We had our happy ever after, it was time, just a little time, but It was beautiful, and I’m so grateful for that…”

Gou hugged his boyfriend and wiped his tears away, Ash tried to smile, but he failed, and hid his face in Gou’s chest

“We’ve just died, Gou” Ash whispered “Why are you so calm?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I told you, we are together, that’s all I need…”

“I’m sorry… There’s so much more I wanted to live with you Gou, so many things we’ll never be able to do…”

“Like?”

“All the places I wanted to show you, Reflection Cave, Melemele Island, Altomare…”

“In four months, we’ve traveled more than anyone else in a lifetime, Ash”

“We will never see our Pokemon again”

“I dread to imagine how Scorbunny, Pikachu and the rest will feel once they find out what happened to us, but I hope they’ll be happy, even without our presence…”

“I was going to propose to you” Ash said, while trying to ignore the cold sensation running through his body

“Propose me what?” Gou asked, shielding his boyfriend from the freezing he was starting to feel

“Marriage” Ash completed, starting to feel sleepy…

“What? How would that work? We’re far too young!”

“I had this big plan; I was going to put it in motion, just before…”

_TIME’S UP_

Both boys looked above and saw Lampent, who was staring at them intently. Ash decided not to pay attention to the Pokemon that caused their demise and said:

“Can you keep talking Gou? Your voice always soothed me”

“Of course, Ash… What do you want to talk about?”

“Did you notice how the bug-type Pokemon disappeared?”

Gou looked around and realized his boyfriend was right, they were the only ones left, except for Lampent

_HUMANS. IT’S TIME TO GO_

“You think there’s a life after this one”

“If there is…” Gou whispered, kissing Ash’s cheek “I promise I will find you again…”

 _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_ Lampent boomed, seemingly offended

“Just finish us already!” Ash demanded

_FINISH YOU? I DON’T UNDERSTAND_

“You said it yourself” Gou explained, noticing the cold sensation was leaving his body “You are a carrier of souls”

_A CARRIER DOES NOT MEAN A THIEF…_

“What?”

_YOU REALLY THINK I MURDER EVERY THING I ENCOUNTER?_

“That’s what everyone says” Gou explained “You suck the life force out of living beings”

_THEN YOU COULDN’T BE MORE WRONG_

“What about the bug Pokemon?” Ash interjected “Where are they?”

_THEY USUALLY COME TO ME BECAUSE THEY ENJOY THE EXPERIENCE OF BEING FREE FROM THEIR PHYSICAL BODIES. THEY HAVE RETURNED TO THEIR FLESH VESSELS SAFELY, AS YOU’LL DO PRETTY SOON…_

“Really?” Gou questioned

Neither he nor Ash could add anything else, as the blue light surrounded their bodies and flooded their minds once again…

 _SO OVERDRAMATIC_ … Lampent said to himself

Gou woke up with a jump and started screaming

“Ash? Ash!”

“Relax!” Koharu said, grabbing him by the shoulders “He’s fine. Dad’s with him…”

“But, we were… we were… Gone!”

“Gone? You just fainted for a few seconds…”

The boy was about to respond, but then saw that Ash had woken up, he approached him, the trainer from Pallet Town smiled and put a finger to his lips. Gou simply hugged him and asked

“Now, about all those places you were going to take me…”

“I’ll make sure to keep every single one of my promises, Gou”

“Every single one?” His boyfriend teased “Even…”

“Yes, even THAT one”

Sakuragi and Koharu looked at each other, unable to understand what the boys were referring to. Ash and Gou simply agreed to not speak a word of this to anyone.

After all, who would believe them?

**Author's Note:**

> Well… How do I say this?
> 
> First of all, thank you SO much for your replies and comments in all of my (few) stories, I appreciate every single one of them
> 
> Second of all, I’m not writing anymore. I had this one-shot pretty much done when I got a call, and in one second, BOOM!, lost my job. I am now one of many, many unemployed people in this stinking country called Argentina…
> 
> So, I really don’t know what I’m going to do next. I don’t have many options, I’m afraid…
> 
> Right now, finishing my Fic is the least of my worries. I’m very sorry, but that’s just how adult life works… And it sucks SO MUCH
> 
> Oliver, once again, happy birthday, and sorry, but the ideas I told you for my stories, consider them gone… Maybe you could find someone more talented to make them come into fruition… I can’t.
> 
> For the rest of you, my sincere appreciation, my heartfelt apologies, and all the best wishes you can think of…
> 
> I would like to say that this is not a goodbye but…
> 
> Goodbye.
> 
> Vjuniorvasquez.


End file.
